Power tools have triggers that allow operators to activate the working element of the power tool when the working element is applied to an object. Depending on the type of power tool, triggers may be used to rotate, extend, retract, oscillate, reciprocate, speed up, and slow down the working element. Some triggers may allow an operator to cause the working element to perform more than one of these functions at the same time. Power tools may also include multiple triggers that are separately dedicated to these different functions.